Complicated
by ermiyaa
Summary: Hari senin yang aneh! Itulah yang dirasakan Rin awalnya. Bertemu dengan seorang anak luar negeri yang menciptakan lagu yang sama persis dengan milik Rin! Namun, Rin tak tahu, bahwa itulah awal kisahnya yang rumit...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
****Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp  
**

**Complicated**

**Chapter One**

Hari Senin. Hari yang menurut banyak orang adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Begitupun bagiku. Aku, Rin Kagamine. Alasannya sebenarnya standar. Kembali beraktivitas setelah liburan adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

Aku menguap lebar. Baru saja aku sampai di sekolahku. Melihat sekolah, membuatku ngantuk. Aku bersekolah di Vocaloid Music Academy. Atau orang-orang menyebutnya VMA. Saat aku masih bersekolah di SMP biasa, ayahku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki bakat dalam bidang musik. Langsung saja ia mendaftarkanku ke VMA. Kebetulan baru tahun ajaran baru, jadi aku daftar saja. Sekolah itu sangat menyaring murid-murid mereka. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa masuk kesana. Bisa dibilang setiap tahunnya hanya menerima satu kelas yang berisi 6 sampai 10 anak. Muridnya tak dipandang dari umur, asalkan tidak diatas 20 tahun. Dan beruntungnya aku diterima di sekolah itu. Aku memang berniat belajar keras supaya bisa konser seperti sahabatku, Miku. Tapi sifat malas yang melekat di diriku (contohnya seperti malas di hari senin :p) membuatku lama meraih sertifikat untuk segera konser. Padahal sudah 3 tahun atau lebih tepatnya tahun terakhirku di VMA.

Karena muridnya sedikit, tidak banyak mobil yang parkir. Dan kebanyakan murid memilih naik sepeda untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan sisanya yang ingin lebih sehat (atau miskin?) berjalan kaki. Ya, seperti aku ini. Yang punya sepeda di rumahku hanya ayah. Ekonomi keluargaku terbatas, memang.

Karena area parkir sepi, aku menyebrang area itu dengan santai menuju ke base classku. Ah, ya, sekolah ini menganut sistem moving class. Namun, saat sedang berjalan santai di area parkir yang luas itu, aku mendengar deruman keras dari belakang. Aku menghentikan langkah dan menengok kebelekang. Langsung saja aku terperangah dengan apa yang kudapati di depanku. Sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam! Siapa murid yang begitu kaya? Atau guru?

Lalu, seorang semacam supir keluar dari pintu depan dan membuka pintu belakangnya. Keluarlah seorang anak laki-laki yang kukira seumuran denganku. Anak itu mengenakan seragam VMA sepertiku. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya sapphire seperti...aku?

Aku tertegun melihat pemandangan di depanku. Tanpa sadar, anak itu mendekatiku. "Nona, dimana kelas 3-mi, ya?" Tanya anak itu dengan bahasa jepang yang logatnya aneh.

"3-mi?" Aku masih belum sadar. "Eh? Oh ya! Ehehe." Aku merasa aneh cekikikan sendiri, aku salah tingkah di depan anak tadi yang kini sudah merengut.

"Maaf?"

"Ahaha, iya, kelasnya sama denganku. Hehe. 3-mi kan? Hehe. Ada disebelah aula besar yang di dekat lapangan parkir kok. Ya, begitu. Ehehe. Aku...duluan!" Rin! Apa-apaan aku ini! Salah tingkah membuatku seperti orang gila dihadapannya! Ah, tak biasanya aku nervous begini berbicara dengan lawan jenis. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelasku tanpa mau melihat wajah anak tadi yang pastinya sudah cengo melihat kelakuanku tadi!

Kelas 3-mi. Anak tadi...anak barukah? Tapi kenapa sekelas? Ya jelas saja, Rin baka! Setiap tingkat kan, hanya ada satu kelas. 1-do, 2-re, 3-mi.

Walaupun kepala masih acakadut, aku yang sudah sampai di depan kelas segera membuka pintu kelas.

Krek.

"Ohayou!" Sapaku pada penghuni kelas yang hanya 8 orang tidak termasuk aku(mungkin 9 kalau ada anak tadi). Dan aku yakin semua sudah datang kecuali aku, karena aku memang yang selalu datang terakhir.

"Ohayou!" Balas yang lainnya. Aku melangkah menuju bangku di samping sahabatku, Miku. Miku Hatsune lebih tepatnya.

"Miku!" Panggilku cepat seraya duduk.

"Ya?" Miku menjawab panggilanku sambil tersenyum. Aku baru saja ingin bercerita tentang yang terjadi barusan di area parkir, namun tak sempat aku berkata, seorang guru bernama Kaito sensei masuk kelas dengan berwibawa diikuti...eh? Diikuti anak tadi! Ya ampun, mataku harusnya berbohong padaku! Walaupun memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia seharusnya memang masuk kelas ini setelah percakapan tadi. Aku tetap saja tak mau percaya! Orang itu hanya membuatku mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Ohayou, minna! Hari ini, kalian akan diperkenalkan dengan seorang murid baru dari Australia." Jelas Shion sensei.

Aku mencibir. Dari Australia, tapi wajah oriental jepang begitu. Walau cara bicaranya tadi memang agak aneh, sih.

Kulihat teman-teman disekelilingku melihat anak itu aneh. Tentu saja! Wajahnya tak ada bule-bulenya sama sekali!

"Namaku Len Watson. Aku pindahan dari Australia karena kemauanku. Umurku 15 tahun. Salam kenal." Len membungkukkan badannya. Umurnya seumuran denganku, ternyata memang betul.

"Nah, Len. Silahkan pilih tempat duduk di sebelah Haku." Shion sensei menunjuk bangku yang kosong tepat disebelah Haku. Ah, Shion sensei memang orang yang santai. Memanggil murid dengan nama kecil karena kami memang sudah akrab dengannya. Bahkan ia memperbolehkanku dan teman-teman memanggilnya Kaito. Namun rasa hormat membuatku memanggilnya Shion sensei, begitupun teman-teman. "Itu akan menjadi posisi tetap tempat dudukmu disini, dan di kelas-kelas lainnya. Nah, silahkan ke kelas pelajaran pertama!" Kata Shion sensei seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas.

Aku tertegun. Miku sudah bangkit dari bangkunya tanpa memedulikanku. Miku memang begitu, karena ia anti telat. Kalau menungguku, bisa telat ia.

Anak baru itu, Len, masih terduduk di bangkunya yang ternyata sebelahan dengan bangkuku. Tak memedulikan Haku yang sudah pergi tak peduli. Saat mataku bertemu dengan mata sapphirenya, entah karena apa, ada dorongan untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Dorongan itu sangat kuat, sehingga aku bingung sendiri.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, aku mencoba menyapanya. "Halo."

Anak itu menengok dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau yang tadi?"

Ah, sial. Dia masih ingat saja yang terjadi barusan. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Namun, aku melanjutkan, "ahaha. Masih ingat saja. Iya, perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kagamine!"

"Kau tadi sudah tahu namaku, kan? Tak usah diberi tahu lagi, kan?" Balas Len dengan datarnya. Saat aku hendak bertanya lagi, Len sudah bangkit dari tempatnya dan keluar kelas. Ah, aku tak mengerti anak itu. Aneh! Beneran, deh.

Karena merasa sudah telat, aku bangkit juga dari bangku dan berjalan menuju kelas pertama.

Kelas Vokal.

Sesampainya disana, sudah aku perkirakan, aku telat. Aku tak ambil pusing soal ini. Mungkin ini juga yang membuatku tak dapat sertifikat konser.

"Kagamine! Kau telat lagi. Padahal tadinya aku sudah ingin memberimu sertifikat konser. Kutunda sampai minggu depan! Itupun kalau kau tak telat lagi!" Sambutan tak menyenangkan dan sekaligus membuatku terperangah itu keluar dari Meiko sensei.

"Sen...sei!" Pekikku kesal. Sebelum melanjutkan ocehanku, Meiko sensei sudah membekap mulutku dan menyuruhku duduk. Dengan lemah, aku berjalan, dan terduduk di bangku samping Miku.

"Rin, sabar ya. Minggu depan tak lama, kok. Kamu harus berjuang!" Hibur Miku sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku hanya tersenyum atas hiburan Miku.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku tak bisa memerhatikan pelajaran, karena malas dan masih bete dengan Meiko sensei.

Dan akhirnya, jam menunjukkan waktu untuk berakhirnya pelajaran vokal yang membuatku mulai tersenyum. Namun,sebelum pelajaran berakhir, Meiko sensei tak langsung mengakhiri pelajaran. "Nah, minna! Karena kita kedatangan murid baru, aku ingin teman baru kita ini mempratekkan vokalnya. Len Watson! Ayo maju kedepan. Ini juga bentuk latihan keberanian saat konser nanti."

Semua anak bersuit-suit dan menyerukan nama Len. Len sendiri tetap dengan wajah datarnya maju kedepan. Meiko sensei nmempersilahkan Len bernyanyi.

"Ini lagu yang kubuat sendiri. Aku bahkan ngebut belajar bahasa jepang karena ingin menulis lagu ini." Ujarnya membuat anak lain mulai berbisik-bisik kagum. Aku mendecak. Aku juga pernah membuat lagu sendiri, dan mendapatkan pujian. Aku yang pertama bisa membuat lagu sendiri saat kelas 2. Bahkan saat itu Miku masih dibantu untuk membuat lagu (walau sekarang Miku sudah jago). Masalahnya, membuat lagu bagi anak baru itu tak biasa. Rata-rata baru bisa membuat di tahun kedua, awalnyapun masih dibantu (kecuali aku, mungkin?). Makanya, Len mendapat pujian karena sebagai anak baru, ia sudah bisa membuat lagu sendiri.

"Baiklah." Gumam Len. Lalu bernyanyilah ia.

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Len! Semua anak mulai berbisik-bisik. Aku terperangah tidak percaya.

"Suaranya bagus, agak mirip kau, Rin! Kalian cocok duet." Bisik Miku padaku.

"Miku! Bukan itu masalahnya!" Balasku. Masalahnya, sepertinya teman-temanku lupa bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan dan diklaim sebagai ciptaan Len adalah...persis lagu ciptaanku!

_...To be continued..._

**A/N: Fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini :D Karena baru pertama, mungkin agak aneh, ya! Dan alasan judulnya Complicated adalah...ribet! Segala masalah di fict ini cukup ribet, rumit, dan apalah itu namanya~ Banyak konflik yang akan membingungkan anda. Hohoho. Dan bagi yang tertarik kelanjutannya, maafkan author karena nggak bisa update cepat. Author akan sekolah, dan paling cepat akan dipublish chapter dua sekitar bulan Agustus. Itu juga kalau banyak yang tertarik dengan kelanjutannya. Hehe. After read, don't forget to REVIEW ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp**

**Complicated**

**Chapter 2**

Aku sudah siap membentak Len, ketika tiba-tiba anak itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Aku terdiam, menunggu aksi berikutnya.

"Gomen," ujar Len, mendadak muram. "Ano.. Aku tidak bisa, sensei."

Meiko sensei mengerutkan kening, namun dengan seketika, wajahnya cerah kembali, "tidak masalah, Watson. Intro yang bagus. Gugup karena pertama kalinya bukan masalah kok. Nanti ada kelas kepercayaan diri, maka ikuti baik-baik!"

Anak aneh itu−Len hanya mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke tempatnya. Aku memandangnya heran. Tiba-tiba, rasa kesal karena Len mengklaim laguku buatannya menghilang. Tergantikan oleh pertanyaan. Apakah anak itu baru sadar kalau itu bukan lagu ciptaannya? Lagipula, kalau memang ia baru sadar, lagu buatan murid tidak disebarluaskan sebelum murid itu konser. Jadi, tahu dari mana? Aku berniat bertanya nanti.

Saat aku memikirkan pertanyaan macam apa yang akan kulontarkan (ya, aku tak pandai merangkai kata secara spontan saat berbicara dengan orang baru), Miku menarik ujung bajuku. Kebiasaannya saat ada hal yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan padaku. Aku menengok cepat. Aku mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi Miku benar-benar...aneh! Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi Miku seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah, namun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Miku kenapa? Kamu demam?" Aku menempelkan tangan di kening Miku. Tidak demam.

"Rin... Kamu lihat Len tadi?" Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Aku mengangguk saja demi membuat Miku senang.

"Sangat imut!" Pekiknya tertahan.

Aku memang melihat Len tadi. Aku tidak tahu, ini karena sebal atau tidak, tapi aku tidak suka cara dia bernyanyi.

"Ah, Miku. Ini pertama kalinya kamu memuji tampang orang yang sedang bernyanyi. Sebagus apa sih tampang Len saat nyanyi tadi...?" Aku memandang Miku dengan terkekeh.

"Hah, apaan? Dia imut bukan saat nyanyi! Kan sudah kubilang, semua orang saat bernyanyi bagiku tidak jujur tampangnya. Dia sangat imut saat tiba-tiba diam tadi. Langsung muram gitu! Imut banget..!" Jawab Miku yang sukses membuatku melongo. Miku yang aneh. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil seakan akan mengatakan iya-aja-supaya-senang.

"Jadi, kamu suka Len?" Tanyaku dengan cepat menyimpulkan.

Wajah Miku langsung memerah. "Rin...! Ssshhh... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya!"

"Cuma karena itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Sepertinya... Ini cinta pandangan pertama.." Mata Miku berbinar-binar. Aku hanya bisa diam. Miku pernah beberapa kali berpacaran, tapi sebelum pacaran, Miku sudah tahu betul cowok seperti apa yang dia pacari. Dan ekspresi muram Len Watson telah membuat Miku tidak memikirkan terlebih dahulu seperti apa cowok itu! Apa sih keimutan cowok itu saat lagi muram? Selera Miku mulai aneh.

"Ya, anak-anak. Pelajaran vokal untuk hari ini, sepertinya cukup. Sampai berjumpa besok!" Suara Meiko sensei membuyarkan pikiranku.

Waktu istirahat. Di VMA, hanya ada dua pelajaran setiap harinya. Sisanya, hal-hal seperti latihan vokal dan alat musik didampingi guru. Ya, semacam itu.

"Rin, kutunggu di kelas berikutnya ya." Ujar Miku seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Aku mengangguk. Aku hendak ke kantin. Miku tak ke kantin, dia lebih menikmati duduk di kursi sambil menulis lirik lagu terbaru untuk album berikutnya. Yaah... Miku kan sudah profesional.

Aku ikut bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas ke kantin sebelum jajanan habis. Biarpun muridnya sedikit, anak VMA kalau jajan nggak kira-kira!

Untungnya, aku mendapatkan yang kumau. Hari ini, entah kenapa kantin tak seramai biasanya. Kenapa ya? Ah bodo amat. Karena hal yang sangat ingin kubeli sudah kudapat. Jus jeruk! Ya, jeruk adalah buah favoritku.

Setelah mendapat jus jeruk langsung dari buah jeruk yang segar, aku meninggalkan kantin berangkat menuju kelas berikutnya. Hm... Pelajaran kreativitas. Maksudnya, di kelas itu kita diajarkan kreatif untuk membuat lirik lagu dan semacamnya. Gurunya Shion sensei. Entah kenapa, aku jadi malas cepat-cepat ke kelas setelah mengingat kalau gurunya Shion sensei.

Kenapa ya? Aku tak tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang membuatku tak betah ada di kelas Shion sensei. Orang itu sering melihatku dengan tatapan aneh yang aku tak mengerti!

Karena malas bertemu Shion sensei, aku memutuskan berjalan menuju kelas lewat rute yang jauh. Yaitu, ke belakang sekolah, lalu masuk lagi di pintu ujung. Kalau masuk ke pintu yang ada di bagian belakang, akan ada lorong yang menyambung ke kelas-kelas. Dan kelas kreativitas posisinya agak depan. Jadi semakin tidak cepat ke kelas deh.

Akhirnya aku berjalan santai menuju belakang sekolah sambil sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk favoritku.

Saat sudah hampir sampai ujung, aku melihat ada seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangiku menghadap ke laut. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Di belakang sekolah memang ada taman yang menghadap ke laut. Walaupun jarak laut cukup jauh, tapi masih bisa terlihat lautnya.

Aku mendekati orang itu. Ah, itu murid. Bisa dilihat dari seragam VMA. Aku maju selangkah lagi dan aku sadar itu Len Watson! Dari rambut pirangnya yang mirip betul dengan rambutku membuatku yakin itu dia.

Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar hal-hal yang ingin kutanyakan tentang lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi.

"Len!" Panggilku. Namun tak ada jawaban. Aku maju beberapa langkah lagi. Namun, saat sudah lebih kedepan, aku terperangah dengan pemandangan yang kulihat. Tak kusangka! Pemandangan laut dari belakang sekolah sangat indah!

"Wah. Indah sekali! Aku baru sadar ada tempat seindah ini di VMA!" Gumamku spontan.

Ternyata perkataanku membuat Len menengok. "Aku juga baru sadar ada tempat seindah ini" komentar Len yang sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget karena sangat tiba-tiba.

"Uh, Len! Yang tadi kau nyanyikan bukan lagu buatanmu, kan!?" Tanyaku langsung. Len terkesiap.

"'Kau tahu dari mana?" Len balik bertanya, namun tanggapannya itu terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang tertangkap basah!

"Te-tentu saja! Itu kan laguku!" Jawabku berharap anak itu memohon maaf padaku.

Namun, jawaban Len membuat harapanku pupus.

"Oh, lagumu. Dari awal aku sih sudah tau itu lagu anak VMA. Aku menemukan berkas lagu itu saat pendaftaran di ruang guru. Karena berkas lagumu sudah berdebu seperti terlupakan, aku mencuri berkas itu dan aku coba saja mengklaim itu laguku. Siapa tahu sudah pada lupa." Jelasnya enteng. Tak ada perasaan bersalah.

"Mana bisa begitu! Masa cuma gara-gara itu?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yah, sebenarnya, aku tertarik mengambil berkas lagu itu karena sesuatu." Akhirnya ia berkata.

"Lalu, karena apa?"

"Memangnya perlu kuberi tahu, hah?" Len menatapku malas yang benar-benar membuatku kesal!

"Tentu! Itu kan laguku! Ada hak ciptanya disitu, Len Watson!" Bentakku. Aku tak dapat menahan emosi kesal dengan anak cuek tak berperasaan ini.

"Hhh..." Len menghela napas, namun tak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya, hp ku berbunyi.

Telepon. Dari Miku.

Aku mengangkatnya, "halo, Miku."

_"Rin! Datang ke kelas, cepat! Aku mau cerita!"_ Pinta Miku dari seberang. Aku mengiyakan, lalu menutup telepon.

"Ugh, aku harus ke kelas. Pokoknya, setelah pelajaran selesai, aku ingin kau beri tahu alasannya, ya! Kalau tidak, kulaporkan pada guru! Oke, Len?" Pintaku. Len tak lekas menjawab, anak itu malah bersender di pohon. Aku merengut, namun daripada membuang waktu menunggu Len menjawab, aku memutuskan berjalan ke kelas. Masuk lewat pintu belakang sekolah.

Selagi berjalan di lorong, aku mendengar suara bel. Aku menengok ke belakang. Karena belum jauh, aku penasaran, apakah Len juga ikut berjalan ke kelas? Namun, tak ada yang masuk dari pintu belakang. Jadi, kuputuskan mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku disambut dengan lambaian tangan Miku. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk cepat-cepat menghampirinya. Jadi, kuhampiri saja.

"Ada apa, Miku?" Tanyaku sambil menarik kursi, lalu duduk.

"Eh, kamu ingat SMS dari Kaito yang minta balikan denganku?" Miku bertanya cepat.

Ya, Miku pernah berpacaran dengan Shion sensei. Mereka sudah putus, tapi 3 hari yang lalu, Shion sensei meminta Miku kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Miku mengatakan kalau jawabannya akan dipikir-pikir selama 3 hari (dasar cewek!).

"Ya, memang kamu terima?" Aku menjawab sekaligus bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah suka dengan orang lain. Kau tahulah..." Jawab Miku.

Aku memutar bola mataku mengetahui maksud Miku. Len.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak tau, ya. Tunggu saja reaksinya nanti!" jawabku

Tiba-tiba, Shion sensei sudah datang ke kelas. Panjang umur, baru diomongin.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, anak-anak! Silahkan kerjakan halaman 30." Perintah Shion sensei. Ia memang begitu. Langsung menyuruh murid mengerjakan soal adalah ke-khas-annya. Menyebalkan, memang.

Lalu, sesuatu terjadi. Shion sensei menatapku dengan pandangan itu lagi! Aku benar-benar risih dibuatnya. Aku mencoba memalingkan muka, lalu melihat ke depan lagi. Shion sensei sudah beralih ke layar hp nya dan mengetik.

Tiba-tiba, Miku menyadarkanku. "Rin, aku baru dapat balasan dari Kaito, nih!"

Aku terkejut, karena timingnya pas sekali. Saat Miku menerima balasan, Shion sensei sudah selesai dengan hp nya. Apa tadi Shion sensei mengirim sms ke Miku? Baru saja tadi?

"Apa balasannya?" Tanyaku.

"Biar kubacakan, 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah menemukan orang lain yang kusuka.' Ah, aku penasaran. Siapa orang yang disukai Kaito!" Jawab Miku.

Aku menatap ke meja guru. Shion sensei langsung menatapku lagi. Lalu ke Miku.

Firasatku buruk.

Mendadak, aku penasaran, siapa yang disukai Shion sensei.

_...To be continued..._

**A/N: Minna! Akhirnya chapter 2 diterbitkan lebih cepat dari jadwal! Haha. Author ada kesempatan, jadinya langsung dimanfaatkan untuk bikin fanfic ini deh. Karena dibikin dengan terburu2, author sadar, chapter ini buruk dan abal. Dan juga author tak berkesempatan membalas review (reviewnya juga dikit, kan).Maafkan author. Chapter 3 akan author usahakan terbit tidak lama setelah yang kedua. Tapi author berharap review dari pembaca... Karena review sangat membantu author untuk meningkatkan kualitas cerita, dan tentunya nyemangati author. Oke, please REVIEW after READ. Thx :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer  
Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp**

**Complicated**

**Chapter 3**  
Selama pelajaran kretivitas berlangsung, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal. Bahkan, aku belum sempat mengerjakannya sama sekali. Ugh. Semua hal tentang Shion sensei mendadak membuatku muak.

Untungnya, aku dipanggil oleh Meiko sensei yang kepalanya sudah menyembul dari balik pintu. "Ada Kagamine?"

"Ya, kenapa sensei?" balasku cepat.

"Ng, aku ingin bicara. Kaito, tidak masalah, kan kalau aku meminjam muridmu sebentar?" tanya Meiko sensei. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Shion sensei. Aku tak yakin mengapa, tapi aku ingin melihat reaksi orang itu.

Tanpa ragu, Shion sensei mempersilahkan. "Silahkan saja."

Meiko sensei mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke arah tempatku duduk. Dengan cepat, Meiko sensei menarikku keluar kelas.

"Sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku setelah berada di luar kelas. Meiko sensei tetap menarikku. Setelah sudah cukup jauh dari kelas, Meiko sensei melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Kagamine, kau lihat Kaito tadi, tidak? Keren banget ya? Aaaah~" Meiko sensei nyaris berteriak ala _fangirling_. Aku mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Sensei menyukai Shion sensei...?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ah, lupakan yang tadi. Ayo kita ke ruang guru" kata Meiko sensei dengan wajah yang seketika berubah serius. Aku melongo menyadari perubahan sikap Meiko sensei yang begitu cepat. Namun, aku tak peduli dengan hal itu setelah barusan mendengar ajakan Meiko sensei ke ruang guru.

"Untuk apa ke ruang guru?" tanyaku.

"Tentang Watson tadi. Itu lagumu, kan? Aku baru sadar setelah keluar kelas." Jawab Meiko sensei. Ah, akhirnya ada yang ingat!

Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju ruang guru. Hingga akhirnya sampai.

"Duduklah dulu disitu" perintah Meiko sensei menunjuk sebuah kursi yang disebelahnya sudah ada yang menempati.

Aku mendekati kursi itu dan menyadari siapa yang duduk disana. Len. Siapa lagi. Pelaku utama kasus pengklaiman lagu yang bukan miliknya (loh, kok jadi kayak berita gini, ya?).

Aku duduk di kursi sebelah Len itu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Len. "Bagaimana rasanya ketahuan?"

Len tetap menatap lurus ke depan. "Biasa saja."

Jawaban macam apa, itu? Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali! Padahal sudah melakukan kejahatan. Ini baru sekolah, bagaimana kalau dia juga lakukan di masyarakat luar sana? Bukannya aku peduli dengan sikap Len, aku hanya kasihan pada calon korban Len mengingat sikapnya begini.

Tak lama kemudian, Meiko sensei sudah datang kembali tanpa membawa apa-apa. "Kagamine, aku tak menemukan berkas lagumu. Kamu bawa pulang, ya?" tanya Meiko sensei.

"Itu..." aku hendak menjawab, namun sudah terpotong oleh jawaban Len.

"Aku yang mengambilnya saat mendaftar kesini. Sudah jelas aku mencuri lagunya, berkasnya ya pasti kucuri." Jawab Len santai dan...tidak sopan! Aku dan Meiko sensei sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa sih maumu?" bentakku. Tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar...menyebalkan! "Memangnya apa sih alasanmu sampai mengambil karya orang?"

Meiko sensei memegang lenganku sambil bergumam-gumam tak jelas. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku baru sadar gumaman itu berarti, "sabar Rin, biar aku yang urus"

"Sensei, ini tidak betul. Dia anak baru dan bertindak semena-mena. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apalagi yang terlibat itu aku! Dan aku tak semudah itu melepaskan penjahat!" jawabku pada Meiko sensei namun lebih menatap tajam ke arah Len.

Len tak berkata apa-apa. Matanya masih menghadap lurus ke depan. Seakan-akan tak peduli sama sekali apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin yang barusan aku berlebihan, tapi saat itu aku baru sadar kalau Len mengesalkan.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan sekarang?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak. Akhirnya dia sadar. Sikap berlebihanku tak sia-sia.

"I-iya! Sekarang saja!" perintahku. Namun entah kenapa, aku berdebar menunggu jawaban Len. Ih, kenapa sih aku ini? Selalu aneh di hadapan Len.

Saat Len hendak membuka mulut, suara pintu ruang guru terbuka. Muncullah Shion sensei. Hah? Untuk apa dia kesini?

"Maaf Meiko, boleh kuambil muridku kembali? Pelajaran tinggal 30 menit lagi. Sepertinya persidangan lebih baik ditutup dan dilanjutkan setelah pelajaranku selesai. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin muridku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dan caranya adalah murid tersebut mengikuti pelajaranku. Bagaimana?" ujar Shion sensei langsung.

"Uh, aku pulang setelah ini, Kaito. Jadi... Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa! Toh, bisa dilanjutkan besok, kan?" Meiko sensei cengar-cengir sendiri. Jelas terlihat kalau Meiko sensei berkata begitu supaya Shion sensei senang padanya. Apakah kalau sedang jatuh cinta seperti itu? Mengubah keputusan sendiri supaya yang tercinta bisa melakukan yang dikehendaki. Kalau aku suka orang, aku tak mau diberdayakan oleh hal semacam itu.

"Kagamine, Watson. Ayo." Perintah Shion sensei. Len dan aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mengekor Shion sensei meninggalkan ruang guru..

"Aku sudah dengar kasusnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kagamine?" tanya Shion sensei tiba-tiba saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Ummm... tidak tahu" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari mata Shion sensei. Aku juga menjawab asal saja supaya tak menarik Len dan Shion sensei. Lagipula, pertanyaan itu akan membuat Len tersinggung. Aku malas membuat masalah lagi dengan Len.

"Ahaha. Kau ini orangnya pemalu, ya Kagamine. Menarik." Komentar Shion sensei yang langsung membuatku menatap ke arahnya. Apa maksud kalimat tadi? Untungnya kelas sudah dekat, jadi aku langsung bisa melepaskan diri dari Shion sensei dan Len.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, aku menyerobot masuk tak peduli walaupn agak takut dengan Shion sensei. Aku berjalan cepat ke kursiku.

"Halaman berapa?" tanyaku pada Miku yang sedang menekuni tugasnya.

"Apaan?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Tugasnya halaman berapa?" aku memperjelas pertanyaanku. Kalau tugasnya tak cepat selesai, bisa-bisa aku terkurung di kelas bersama Shion sensei dan mungkin Len.

"30. Kenapa sih?" Miku menatapku heran. Namun, aku sibuk mencari halaman dan mulai mengerjakan seperti orang kesurupan.

Saat hendak mengambil penghapus, aku melihat Len yang mulai membuka-buka buku. Anak itu terlihat tenang dan selalu membuatku heran. Apa sih yang ada di kepalanya? 2 menit kepalaku bertanya-tanya soal Len hingga aku lupa mengerjakan tugas. Saat aku sadar, langsung kukerjakan dengan cepat tugas itu dan akhirnya aku menyelesaikannya tepat sebelum bel berdering.

"Bagi yang belum selesai, tidak boleh pulang. Yang sudah, silahkan kumpulkan kedepan." Perintah Shion sensei. Miku bangkit dari tempatnya dan aku sadar aku takut melihat Shion sensei.

"Miku!" panggilku sebelum Miku mulai menjauh.

"Apa?"

"Nitip!" pintaku. Miku meraih bukuku dan membawanya kedepan untuk dikumpulkan.

Tak kusangka, Len juga sudah selesai. Sepertinya dia mahir dalam kretivitas membuat lagu. Karena tugas tadi mengukur sejauh mana kretivitas kita dalam membuat lagu. Dan itu tidak mudah. Kalau bisa mengerjakan secepat itu, dia pasti bisa membuat lagu sendiri. Kalau mahir, untuk apa mencuri karya orang? Ah, aku tak sabar bertanya.

Sekembalinya Miku dari depan, Miku bertanya, "Rin, kamu ada acara setelah ini?"

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali jadwalku. Hari Senin tidak ada jadwal latihan. Ya, aku menghindarinya karena benci Senin. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Untunglah. Aku ada jadwal rekaman 30 menit lagi. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau ngobrol gitu sama Len. Temenin ya?" pinta Miku. Aku melongo sesaat. Miku benar-benar tertarik pada Len? Aku bingung (karena Miku suka hanya dari melihat tampang Len yang suram), namun aku mengiyakan saja. Dia sahabatku dan saat Miku rekaman, aku bisa bertanya beberapa hal pada Len. Hal yng dari tadi membuatku penasaran.

Akhirnya, Miku meminta Len mengobrol di taman belakang. Aku mengikuti mereka. Lucu juga sih kalau dilihat dari belakang. Miku lebih tinggi daripada Len. Karena aku terbiasa melihat Miku jalan dengan cowok tinggi, sekarang terlihat unik melihat Miku menyukai orang yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

Di taman, Miku dan Len duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke laut. Sementara aku memandang dari jauh sambil bersender di dinding. Daripada bertanya, Miku lebih banyak bicara, tapi lebih ke bercerita. Dia gadis yang semangat. Len sendiri hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan menggumam-gumam saja kalau ditanya Miku. Apakah sikap cuek Len yang disukai Miku? Saat anak itu terlihat cuek, suram, itulah yang membuat wajah Miku memerah gemas.

30 menit berlalu. Miku bangkit dari bangku taman, dan menghampiriku.

"Pasif banget. Cuek. Tapi imut!" komentar Miku. Wajahnya memerah gemas. Benar saja dugaanku. Itulah hal yang disukai Miku.

"Ahahaha. Biasanya kan kamu suka cowok yang _care_. Dia tidak _care _sama sekali lho!" godaku.

"Tidak tahu ya, tapi sepertinya hatiku sedang mencoba yang baru. Hahaha." Balas Miku diiringi tawa. Tapi aku dapat mengerti, Miku benar-benar suka Len.

"Rin, aku duluan ya! Mau rekaman di VME. Dianterin Luka, lho! Bye!" Miku pun berlalu dari hadapanku. VME itu Vocaloid Music Entertainment. Ya maklumlah, Miku sudah booming namanya di dunia musik. Jadi dia sering diajak rekaman. Luka sendiri adalah senpai kebanggaan Miku. Alumni VMA. Luka sendiri juga bangga pada Miku sejak debutnya. Dan kalau tidak salah, untuk rekaman kali ini, mereka diminta duet. Aku tak sabar melihat penampilan mereka.

Namun, daripada itu, sekarang aku harus bertanya pada Len Watson tentang beberapa hal. Aku menghampirinya. Saat sudah dekat dengan bangku taman, Len malah bangkit.

"Eh eh! Tunggu dulu! Mau kemana kamu?" tanyaku cepat.

"Pulang." Jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Tapi tetap saja, aku mau bertanya!

"Tunggu dulu. Sebelum pulang, jawab aku dulu!" pintaku. Len memutar bola matanya.

"Tadi aku melihatmu sepertinya mengerjakan tugas dengan lancar. Aku yakin kamu bisa membuat lagumu sendiri. Jadi, apa alasanmu mengklaim laguku sebagai lagumu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kau sangat membutuhkan alasanku?" Len balik bertanya.

"K-kan sudah kubilang... Itu laguku. Ada hak cipta disana!" mendadak aku gugup mengatakannya. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aneh di depan Len? aku tak pernah merasa seaneh ini.

"Saat aku sampai di Jepang setahun yang lalu, aku menemukan kertas jatuh. Isinya aneh seperti puisi. Tapi isinya membuatku kagum−" Len terhenti. Wajahnya menampakkan dia tak suka mengatakan itu di depanku. "aku menyimpannya dan saat mendaftar kesini aku terkejut ternyata itu lagu buatan murid. Ya sudah, aku mencurinya karena penasaran. Ternyata itu milikmu"

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil kesimpulan. "Oh, jadi kamu suka lagu buatanku? Segitu kagumnya sampai mencuri? Aku tersanjung."

Len menatapku dengan aneh. "Ya sudah, kau sudah puas, kan?" kali ini, ia benar-benar melangkah menjauh dariku.

Aku tak mau secepat itu. Itu tak memuaskanku. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Karena memang aku ingat meninggalkan catatan lirik lagu saat mengantar papa ke bandara. Aku menarik lengan Len. lengan Len ada di genggamanku. Aku terpaku. Kaget dengan yang kulakukan. Aku melepasnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Uh, memangnya dimana tempat asalmu?" tanyaku.

"Australia." Jawab Len. Sama seperti tujuan keberangkatan papaku saat itu.

"Kenapa sangat kebetulan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku tiba-tiba saja.

"Apanya?" Len bertanya balik.

"Kau menemukan kertas lirik laguku di bandara saat aku juga kesana, lalu dengan sangat kebetulan kau sekolah disini. Kenapa sangat kebetulan?"

"Takdir"jawab Len. Aku menatapnya.

"Takdir yang menyusahkan. Kenapa kita dipertemukan sebagai kau anak baru yang menyebalkan?" aku bertanya lagi karena benar-benar tak mengerti. "Bahkan ini hari pertamamu."

"Kita tak bisa menyalahkan takdir, Rin" jawab Len. Aku terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya Len menyebut namaku. Rasanya aneh. Padahal baru sehari, tapi kenapa sangat rumit?

"Len" gumamku.

"Apa?"

"Ummm... Lupakan."

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang." Ujar Len. Namun, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kamu berhenti bernyanyi?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku merasakan aura marah yang menyuruhku berhenti" jawab Len. aku terdiam, lalu terkikik sendiri. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu bicara seperti di buku-buku! 'Karena aku merasakan aura marah yang menyeruhku berhenti'. Haha." Aku tertawa sambil meniru gaya bicara Len tadi. "Kau ingin jadi penulis?" aku bertanya iseng.

"Tidak." Jawab Len mendadak dingin. Matanya sayu. Lalu , ia mendekatiku. Aku mundur selangkah, namun dibelakangku pohon. Terpojok.

Len mendekatiku, lalu menyelipkan sebagian rambutku ke belakang telinga secara tiba-tiba. "Kau gadis yang banyak tanya" ujarnya membuatku terpaku. Wajahku memanas. Hatiku berdebar. Lalu, Len membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

Sensasi apa ini?

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Aku tak mengerti.

_...To be continued.._

**A/N: Hah, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga! Diselesaikan dalam sehari karena lagi pingin aja. Semoga bisa memuaskan pembaca. 2 chapter sehari. Lebih cepat datang dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ahaha. Oke, terimakasih udah baca. Dan author akan senang jika kamu review setelah membaca ini. karena review akan sangat membantu author meningkatkan kualitas cerita dan tentunya menyemangati author :D ahaha. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah dalam fic ini dan maaf kalau ficnya jelek. Ini hanya untuk senang-senang kok. Please REVIEW after READ. Thx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp**

**Complicated**

**Chapter 4**

Aku masih terpaku dengan yang dilakukan Len. Aku bersandar ke pohon, lalu duduk. Hanya gara-gara kejadian tadi, aku menjadi bertambah aneh. Jantungku berdebar tak keruan. Namun, segera aku mengontrol jantungku yang sedang aneh ini.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol, aku bangkit dari duduk dan berniat untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba, pintu sekolah bagian belakang terbuka. Siapa ya disana? Ah, aku tak mau peduli dan lanjut saja berjalan.

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Muncullah Shion sensei... Tunggu dulu! Shion sensei? Orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui sekarang! Aku segera berpaling ke arah pintu.

"Oh, Kagamine. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shion sensei menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang selalu membuatku risih.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku akan pulang" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tak usah terburu- buru. Aku tak akan memakanmu sekarang," kata Shion sensei. Apa maksud perkataanya tadi? _Tak akan memakanmu sekarang. _Jadi, kalau bukan sekarang, nanti? Eh, apa maksudnya 'memakanmu'? Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Aku terburu-buru, sensei. Aku duluan." Kataku tanpa menatap Shion sensei.

"Kalau terburu-buru, biar aku antar. Aku bawa mobil." Tawar Shion sensei padaku.

"Hah? Tidak usah repot-repot! Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Terimakasih atas tawarannya." Balasku tak sabaran. Rasanya kaki sudah tak tahan untuk pergi dari sini.

"Aku tidak merasa repot. Aku mau kau kuantar. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, diantar?" Tanya Shion sensei. Aku menatap Shion sensei tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mendadak, aku menjadi sangat takut pada Shion sensei. Padahal saat dia pacaran dengan Miku dan aku ikut, dia sangat ramah dan tak membuatku takut. Sekarang, setelah putus dari Miku, ia sering menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang membuatku takut. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar takut sehingga tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo ikut!" Ajak Shion sensei dan aku mengekornya dari belakang. Aku sengaja memperjauh jarakku dari Shion sensei. Sepertinya Shion sensei sadar aku memperjauh jarak, sehingga ia menengok ke belakang. Ia terkikik.

"Kau lambat, Kagamine..." Ujarnya sambil mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku. Aku merasa tak enak, tapi aku tak bisa melawan. Saat sudah sampai dekat parkiran, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Jangan sampai yang tadi ada yang melihat, ya!" Bisik Shion sensei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku tahu betul, banyak murid perempuan yang naksir dengan Shion sensei. Dan yang paling membuat cewek-cewek itu tergila-gila adalah saat ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menurut Miku, itu kejadian langka dan beruntung bagi yang melihatnya secara langsung. Namun bagiku tidak beruntung sama sekali. Malah semakin aneh dan janggal saat ia melakukan itu.

Ternyata Shion sensei memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh dari pintu masuk utama sekolah. Jadi, tak akan banyak yang melihat siapa yang ada di mobil itu. Kami pun masuk ke mobil itu. Awalnya, aku membuka pintu tengah, namun Shion sensei mencegah dan membukakan pintu depan untukku. Dengan canggung, aku masuk ke mobil Shion sensei. Shion sensei menghidupkan mesin dan bertanya, "dimana rumahmu, Kagamine?"

"Di jalan x nomor 5" jawabku singkat.

"Oh, tidak begitu jauh." ujar Shion sensei sambil mulai menekan gas dengan kakiknya sehingga mobil berjalan. "kau lapar?" tanya Shion sensei.

"Tidak" jawabku. Lalu hening. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memecah keheningan di mobil itu.

Kriiuuuuuuuukkkk...~

Duh! Itu suara perutku! Pasti Shion sensei mendengarnya! Aku membenamkan wajah dengan tasku. Malu.

"Kau lapar? Haha. Kalau lapar bilang saja! Bagaimana kalau makan dulu?" tawar Shion sensei.

"Ng..." perutku memang tak bisa diajak kompromi, tapi... "tak usah sensei... Ibuku sudah memasak di rumah. Beliau selalu tak senang jika aku makan diluar" jawabku jujur. Karena yaa... mama memang begitu!

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

Krriiuuuuuuuk

Ya Tuhan! Maksudnya apa ini? Masa bunyi lagi? Aku berharap bisa menahannya.

"Ehm, begini Kagamine. Dulu ibuku juga tipe orang seperti itu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi ibuku mengizinkanku untuk mengganjal perut dulu kalau mulai lapar di tempat lain saat tidak rumah. Aku yakin ibumu akan membolehkanmu mengganjal perut dulu,kan? Aku tahu caffe enak disekitar sini. Bagaimana?" tawar Shion sensei.

Aku bingung mau berkata apa. Tentu aku masih risih dengan Shion sensei. Tapi ajakan tadi benar-benar terlihat seperti Shion sensei yang dulu. Saat masih pacaran dengan Miku. Ramah, tapi tak memaksa seperti mengajakku pulang bareng tadi. Dan tawaran itu memang tak bisa dihindari karena aku benar-benar sangat lapar!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shion sensei mebuyarkan pikiranku.

"Baiklah" jawabku. Shion sensei tersenyum, lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ketempat yang ia janjikan. Cafe yang katanya enak itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai. Ternyata, cafenya lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Setidaknya membutuhkan 25 menit menuju kesana.

Aku tak memedulikan nama cafenya Yang kutahu, bagian depan cafe itu bertema vintage. Terlihat betul dari warna-warna pucatnya dan design pintu seperti kayu dan dinding bata. Kalau sudah lapar, aku tak peduli lagi dengan yang lain sih. Tapi karena ini tempat yang baru kukunjungi, mau tak mau aku memerhatikannya sekilas.

Aku bergegas menyusul Shion sensei yang sudah duluan masuk. Ia duduk di sebuah meja yang dirancang untuk dua orang. Yah, namanya juga cafe-cafe, ya.

"Duduklah!" kata Shion sensei. Aku mengangguk singkat, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Shion sensei.

Seorang pelayan menyuguhkan buku menu pada kami. Tadinya, hanya diberi satu, tapi aku meminta satu lagi supaya tak usah bergantian dengan sensei. Karena dengan begitu, nanti kami seperti...ah! Lupakan!

Aku menjelajahi buku menu dengan bosan. Tak ada yang begitu menarik bagiku. Aku membuka halaman terakhir, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Orange Parfait (A/N: menu ngasal). Kelihatan enak. Katanya Shion sensei mau traktir, tapi sepertinya aku tak mau traktiran. Uh, apalagi dari Shion sensei. Bukannya apa-apa, aku takut saja. Ya aku masih takut padanya walaupun sikapnya tadi mulai tak begitu menakutkan bagiku.

Aku merogoh tasku dan menemukan dompet. Ada 1900 yen. 100 yen untuk jus jeruk di kantin tadi. Lalu mataku kembali beralih ke Orange Parfait. 2500 yen. Hah? Uangku tidak cukup! Apalagi 2000 yen untuk 2 minggu. Aku miskin 2 minggu? Aku memang tak banyak jajan (hanya jus jeruk 100 yen tiap harinya) dan sadar ekonomi keluargaku tidak bisa dibilang kaya. Cukup pun mendekati. Tapi kalau ada keperluan mendadak akan susah.

"Kau pesan apa, Kagamine?" tanya Shion sensei di tengah-tengah kebingunganku.

"Aku pulang saja, sensei. Aku tak punya uang." jawabku.

"Biar aku yang traktir." kata Shion sensei.

"Tak usah, sensei. Aku akan pulang!"

Krrriiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk

Berbunyi lagi! Kini lebih panjang. Mau ditaruh kemana mukaku sekarang? rasanya perutku berkata beda dengan mulutku.

"Dengan perut seperti itu, akan sulit jika terus mengelak" ujar Shion sensei tersenyum kecil. Menyebalkan!

Seperti kata Shion sensei tadi, aku tak bisa mengelak, "yaa... baiklah. Aku pesan orange parfait". Shion sensei menjentikkan jarinya, lalu memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesananku dan pesanannya. Aku tak begitu peduli apa pesanannya, kalau Miku pasti sudah mencatatnya dan di lain waktu akan membuatkan makanan yang sama untuk Shion sensei.

"Tenang saja. Di cafe ini tak kenal kata lama." ujar Shion sensei dan aku hanya memutar bola mata sebagai balasannya. Aku terlalu malas berbicara dengannya.

Mataku menjelajah seluruh isi cafe hingga menemukan seorang anak laki-laki duduk sendiri. Dia sangat mirip seseorang. Rambutnya pirang, matanya sapphire. Mengingatkanku pada... Eh!? Itu benar-benar Len! Sudah tanpa seragam tergantikan oleh kemejaputih dan rompi orange dan dasi hitam yang dipasang tidak begitu rapih. Ia sedang berkutat dengan laptop. Entah apa yang ditulisnya, namun disamping laptop tersebut terdapat sebuah notes kecil berwarna cokelat yang dibiarkan tergeletak. Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah Len menutup laptopnya, berdiri dan pergi. Untuk apa ia kesini? Apa yang ditulisnya tadi? Uh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Silahkan" seorang pelayan menyajikan pesananku dan pesanan Shion sensei. Aku menyicipi sedikit orange parfait dan terkejut oleh sensasi rasa jeruk yang benar-benar enak. Aku menyicipi sesendok lagi.

"Enak?" tanya Shion sensei. Aku mengangguk. Lalu, mataku kembali melihat ke arah Len tadi keluar. Len sudah benar-benar tak terlihat. Mungkin sudah pulang. Mataku beralih ke meja Len yang tadi. Masih ada notes cokelat. Masih ada? Ketinggalan, ya?

Aku penasaran. Mendadak kata-kata Len terngiang di kepalaku.

'Gadis yang banyak tanya'

Tadinya aku berniat mengambil notes Len, tapi setelah mengingat perkataan Len, aku mengurungkan niatku sesaat. Ya, sesaat. Karena aku tidak tahan! Aku selalu ingin tahu dan banyak tanya. Aku berniat mengambilnya untuk dikembalikkan besok. Caranya adalah berpura-pura ingin ke toilet.

"Ng... sensei. Aku ke toilet dulu, ya." ujarku meminta izin. Shion sensei mengangguk. Aku pun bangkit tak lupa membawa tas. Tas untuk menyelipkan notes.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja Len tadi, lalu menyambar notes itu dengan cepat sehingga tak ada yang menyadari aku melakukan itu. Lalu, aku mencari toilet dan masuk ke toilet hanya untuk mencuci tangan. Setelah itu, kembali ke tempat duduk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat. Aku penasaran dengan isi buku Len.

Setelah selesai, ternyata Shion sensei juga baru selesai. Sepertinya aku makan terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Shion sensei bangkit dan membayar sementara aku disuruh ditunggu diluar.

Selama perjalanan, kami hanya diam. Aku tak berniat membuka pembicaraan sama sekali sedangkan Shion sensei fokus menyetir.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di depan rumahku. "Terimakasih sensei" ujarku.

"Bukan masalah. Sama-sama Rin" balas Shion sensei. Aku terpaku. Kenapa Shion sensei memanggil nama depanku. Rasanya aneh dan...aku tak suka. Sangat berbeda sensasinya dengan saat Len memanggil nama depanku.

"Aku duluan, Shion sensei" aku menekankan kata 'Shion sensei' sebagai tanda kalau aku tetap menganggapnya sensei. Tidak lebih. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku membuka pagar rumahku dan cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah.

Saat hendak melepas sepatu, aku disambut oleh mama yang sudah berdiri di depan mataku.

"Tadi siapa?" tanya mama. Duh, pasti mama marah karena aku diantar oleh lelaki tak dikenal.

"Itu..." saat aku hendak menjawab, mama sudah duluan brerkicau.

"Tadi mama lihat dari depan pintu kau diantar orang. Sepertinya tampan ya, Rin! Mama akan senang kalau dia adalah calon menantu mama!" ujar mama. Aku melongo. Mama berpikiran seperti itu?

"Jangan harap, ma" balasku malas.

"Ya sudah, makan dulu Rin!" perintah mama.

"Nanti ya! Aku masih kenyang" ujarku lalu meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ke kamarku yang ada dilantai dua.

Aku langsung meloncat ke kasur tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Lalu, aku membuka tasku dan mengaduk-aduknya mencari notes Len.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan notes dan membuka halaman pertama.

_This book belongs to Len._

Bahasa inggris. Aku membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya. Semuanya berbahasa inggris! Aku tak bisa bahasa inggris, mana bisa kubaca.

Aku teringat kamus elektronik milik papa. Papa adalah seorang pekerja kantoran di kantor perusahaan milik Australia. Kadang-kadang, papa akan pergi ke Australia. Dan juga saat liburan, papa pernah mengajakku dan mama ke Australia. Oh ya, aku anak tunggal.

Karena bekerja di perusahaan Austraia, papa dengan semangat mendalami bahasa inggris namun tak memaksaku belajar bahasa inggris. Akhirnya aku juga tak tertarik dan tak pernah belajar bahasa inggris. Dan papa mempunyai kamus elektronik canggih yang disimpan di kamarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar orangtuaku. Mama tak disana. Mngkin sedang nonton siaran masak memasak di tv. Aku mencari di tempat biasa papaku menyimpanya. Beliau bilang, aku dizinkan meminjanya untuk belajar. Didalam peti besar adalah tempat papa menyimpannya. Di dalamnya berisi kamus dan kamus elektronik. Aku mengambilnya.

"Pa, pinjam ya!" gumamku membawa kamus elektronik tersebut lalu berjalan cepat ke kamarku.

Aku meloncat lagi ke kasurku dan menulis apa yang ada di halaman pertama di kamus elektronik.

'_This book belongs to Len_'

Muncul artinya.

"Buku ini milik Len"

Lalu?

Kubuka halaman berikutnya karena penasaran.

'_I'll go to Japan. I was angry because mom. she told me everything. And that's hurt.'_

Setelah mengartikan halaman pertama, aku terpaku. Kenapa Len? Sesuatu yang dikatakan ibunya membuatnya marah dan menyakitkan.

Hm. Aku penasaran dan tak sabar membaca lagi.

_...To be continued..._

**A/N: chapter 4 akhirnya datang! Cepet ya? Idenya muncul terus sih. Maaf kalau bahasa inggrisnya salah di chapter ini dan ****(****mungkin****)**** chapter2 berikutnya. Author ngga tahan ngga nulis. Chapter berikutnya akan datang sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Tolong bersabar ya! Untuk yang sudah review, terimakasih. Kalian sangat membuat author semangat. Author berharap makin banyak yang review. Hehe. Author akan membalas review kalian tapi untuk yang chapter 3 saja ya. Oke...**

**Namikaze Kyoko: **Wah firasatmu sama kuatnya dengan Rin! Anda benar. Gampang ketebak, ya? Walau Meiko udah ingat, sepertinya temen2 yg lain belom ingat. Kasihan Rin Btw, Sudah di update nih :D

**airi shirayuki:** sudah di update :D

**akanemori:**ahaha. Anda benar sekali. Rin emang kepo di fic ini. Iya, kaito suka rin. Ceritanya ketebak ya? Author akan berusaha supaya walau gampang ketebak, bisa dinikmati ceritanya. Oke, sudah di update nih :D

**Sallinarr3:**sudah update nih. Makasih udah review :D

**BerlianaDeceiver1224:**Oke, sudah di update nih :D

**Dah, selesai bales2 reviewnya. Jangan lupa, kalau udah baca, REVIEW. Thx :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****  
****Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp**

**Complicated**

**Chapter Five**  
Saat aku hendak membuka halaman selanjutnya, handphoneku berdering mengeluarkan suara bel menandakan SMS masuk. Aku mengambil handphone, dan benar saja. Ada SMS dari Miku. Kenapa lagi anak satu itu?

_Dear my sweet orange. Prepare yourself. I am on the way to your home._

Aku merengut. Apa pula Miku ini gaya-gayaan memakai bahasa Inggris. Yahh, sebenarnya itu juga bentuk latihan baginya karena album selanjutnya ia akan menyanyikan lagu bahasa Inggris. Aku iri dengan Miku. Karirnya menjulang dan tinggal selangkah lagi anak itu akan memasuki permusikan Internasional. Ahhhh!

Saat aku mengartikan kalimat pertama, aku hanya bisa terkekeh sendiri. Kalau merajuk, Miku sering mengatakan, 'ayolah jerukku yang maniisss...'. Setelah mengartikan dua kalimat selanjutnya, aku melempar buku Len ke kasur, lalu aku segera turun ke lantai dasar. Sebelum bertemu Miku, aku harus makan. Miku sangat benci kalau dia mendengar bunyi-bunyian dari perutku. Memang, aku sudah mengganjal perut, tapi aku yakin itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Aku melihat menu yang tersaji di meja. Sushi buatan mama yang terlihat menggiurkan itu membuat perutku berbunyi.

Kriiiuuuuuukkkkk.

Aku tak begitu peduli. Karena aku sedang di rumah. Namun ternyata suara itu cukup keras hingga menyita perhatian mama yang sudah keluar dari ruang TV dan sekarang sudah masuk ke ruang makan.

"Kau sangat lapar ya?" goda mama yang sekarang berada didepanku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas dan menarik kursi.

"Mama temani, ya!" ujar mama yang langsung menarik kursi tanpa menunggu dulu jawabanku. Aku langsung melahap makananku dengan lahap. Lalu, aku mendapati mata mama yang terus menatapku. Aku tak begitu peduli, karena mama sering melakukan itu. Tapi... tunggu! Kenapa selalu begitu tiap aku makan, ya?

"Kenapa, ma?" akhirnya aku bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

Mama diam. Aku ikut terdiam lalu melanjutkan makanku yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi.

"Rin sudah besar, ya..." gumam mama. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan tak memedulikan gumaman mama dengan menyelesaikan makan yang memang tinggal sesuap lagi.

Hening.

Suasana terasa agak canggung. Padahal ini ibuku sendiri. Aku memang malas membuka percakapan. Mama juga hanya menatapku sambil melamun.

Ah, kalau ada papa, semua akan lebih terasa baik.

Entah sejak aku kecil atau kapan, kalau tak ada kerjaan yang berarti (seperti memasak dan menonton acara masak), mama sering melamun. Aku sangat tak betah dengan orang yang melamun. Terlihat kosong pikirannya! Sekalipun ada yang dipikirkan.

Kalau hanya ada mama bersamaku, mama hanya akan melamun menatapku. Aku malas memulai percakapan karena sekalipun lamunan mama pecah, obrolan akan tidak nyambung. Lebih baik tidak. Saat kami berdua saja, maka terciptalah suasana canggung itu. Aku tak suka.

Tapi kalau ada papa, suasana akan terasa cair.

Tepat saat suapan terakhir tertelan, kudengar suara pintu diketuk. Pasti Miku! Aku segera mengelap mulutku dengan tissue yang ada disebelahku, lalu meraih gelas air putih, lantas segera meminumnya.

Aku melompat dari kursi meninggalkan mama yang masih melamun. Lalu, aku berlari ke depan pintu dan membukanya saat Miku hendak mengetuk lagi. Tangan gadis itu sudah hampir menyentuh jidatku.

"Heeehh...!" erangku sebelum tangan Miku sempat mengetuk kepalaku. Miku terdiam, lalu terkikik. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia mendorongku masuk ke rumah seakan rumahku juga rumahnya sendiri. Tapi kami memang sangat akrab, jadi Miku sudah diterima layaknya keluarga sendiri di rumahku. Begitupun aku saat berkunjung ke rumah Miku.

"Kau sudah makan, Rin?" tanya Miku sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Tentu saja! Aku malas kalau diomeli lagi!" jawabku sambil mengekor Miku yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang depan. Miku melirik ke ruang makan dan mendapati mama yang sepertinya sudah pecah lamunannya dan melihat Miku.

"Miku-chan..." gumam mama. Lalu Miku melangkah mendekati mama dan memeluknya erat seperti ibu sendiri. Mereka memang akrab.

Setelah Miku izin untuk pergi ke kamarku, aku dan Miku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku berbarengan.

Sesampainya dikamarku, Miku langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurku tanpa izin. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan duduk di ujung kasur.

"Jadi," ujarku, "bagaimana rekaman bersama Luka-senpai? Pasti menyenangkan ya..."

"Rekaman apaan...?" Miku mengerutkan kening sesaat, lalu ekspresinya berubah kesal. "Rin, kamu tahu tidak, tadi tak ada rekaman! Manager Luka-senpai salah menaruh jadwal di notesnya! Jadi saat kita datang ke VME, resepsionisnya bilang rekamanku dan senpai masih minggu depan...! Menyebalkan banget, kan... VME jauh banget dari rumah, lagi! Luka-senpai juga ada janji dengan Gakupo secepatnya. Akhirnya aku sendirian naik kereta ke rumahmu, Rin... Aku capek kalau harus meneruskan sampai rumah sekarang juga..."

Aku mendengarkan keluh kesah Miku dengan sabar. Memang, rumahku dekat dengan stasiun. Untuk sampai ke rumah Miku dari stasiun membutuhkan 15 menit jalan kaki. Cukup jauh, maklumlah.

Miku masih cemberut sehabis bercerita. Kelihatannya dia malah tambah kesal sehabis mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Luka-senpai lebih sayang Gakupo daripada aku... Katanya aku seperti adik sendiri..."

Aku hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Miku malas. Miku mempunyai saudara kembar dirumahnya. Namanya Mikuo. Tapi Mikuo bersekolah di luar negeri, sehingga Miku sendirian saja. Saat bertemu Luka-senpai, sosok saudara yang dirindukan Miku seakan tergantikan dengan datangnya Luka-senpai. Tapi, Luka-senpai sedang dekat dengan seorang cowok bernama Gakupo sehingga perhatiannya ke Miku terbelah.

Aku bangkit dari kasur, "kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum," jawab Miku singkat. Sepertinya anak itu kelelahan, jadi aku memutuskan membawakan makanan untuknya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku langsung mengambil dua sushi dan sebotol jus jeruk yang aku simpan di kulkas. Sebenarnya, itu persediaanku. Tapi tak apalah, Miku kelihatan capek dan butuh yang segar-segar.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai atas, lalu membuka pintu kamarku.

"Miku,, ini ada makan siang untuk..." kalimatku terpotong ketika melihat Miku sedang duduk di kasur sambil... sambil membaca notes cokelat Len!

"Oh, Rin. Kenapa kau punya notes milik Len ini?" tanya Miku dengan kerutan curiga diwajahnya. Duhhh... Aku harus ngomong apa ke Miku? Sudah mengambil tanpa izin, dan sekarang tak tau harus bicara apa karena Miku suka Len. Pantas saja dicurigai.

"Ano... Itu... Notes Len ya... Aku tadi ke caffe, lalu aku melihat Len juga di caffe itu... Dia tak menyadari keberadaanku... Lalu saat ia pulang, notesnya ketinggalan... Aku ambil saja untuk dikembalikan besok... Begitu..." jelasku takut-takut. Aku meletakkan nampan makanan di meja belajarku, lalu berdiri menatap Miku. Menunggu reaksinya.

"Mmmm... Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Dan mumpung dikembalikannya baru besok, kita cek dulu sajaa! Yay!" pekik Miku. Miku sama penasarannya, kan, seperti aku. Dia memang sangat ingin tahu semua hal tentang orang yang ia sukai. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku bersyukur Miku tak bertanya-tanya soal caffe. Sebelumnya, aku memang tak pernah ke caffe.

"Itu pakai bahasa Inggris lho..." ujarku mengingatkan.

"Kursus bahasa Inggris 2 bulan sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk mengerti tulisan bahasa Inggris." ujar Miku bangga. Oh, Rin baka. Karir Miku sebentar lagi memang akan menapaki dunia. Aku bahkan tak tahu Miku ikut kursus bahasa Inggris.

"Ya sudah, kukira kamu sudah baca dari tadi," ujarku sambil ikut duduk di kasur.

"Aku baru membukanya saat kamu datang, lalu baru sampai nama dan halaman pertama. Kalau dari halaman pertama sudah seperti ini, mungkin ini sebuah buku harian." tebak Miku. Mungkin juga sih. Aku bahkan berharap itu buku harian. Entah mengapa (bilang saja kamu kepo tentang Len, Rinbaka!).

Miku membuka halaman selanjutnya dan mulai membacanya. Karena aku tak mengerti, aku memutuskan diam saja menunggu Miku mengartikan untukku.

"Errr... Kok begini sih?" Miku langsung membuka halaman berikutnya tanpa mengartikannya untukku. Dia terus membaca halaman demi halaman sambil mengeluh. Tapi artikan untukku juga dong!

"Hei, Miku! Artikan juga dong! Jangan curang kamu saja yang baca notes Len!" protesku. Betapapun aku melihat halaman-halaman itu, tak ada satupun yang dapat kumengerti! Aku buta bahasa selain Jepang. Rin memang baka. Yeah, aku tahu kok.

"Rin, ini bukan buku harian! Ini buku resep!" kata Miku yang sukses membuatku cengok. Buku resep?

"Hah? Buku resep apaan sih? Masa' itu buku resep dengan halaman pertama seperti buku harian..." ujarku bingung.

"Tidak tahu, ya! Aku juga tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Tadi ada resep kare, sushi, onigiri, ramen, takoyaki... pokoknya makanan-makanan dari Jepang ia tulis resepnya dengan bahasa Inggris!" jelas Miku.

"Tidak kusangka... Orang seperti Len bisa memasak..." gumamku tak percaya. Saat kulihat Miku, matanya malah sudah berbinar-binar.

"Rin! Satu lagi kelebihan Len! Suka memasak! Ya ampun... Tak ada yang lebih keren dibanding cowok yang suka masak. Jadi, tujuannya ke caffe untuk mencari resep?" tanya Miku penasaran. Matanya masih berbinar-binar.

"Tidak tahu, ya... Caffe yang kudatangi sepertinya lebih ke menyediakan _dessert_ dan minuman sejenisnya." jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat daftar menu. Menu di caffe tadi memang menu caffe. Tak ada makanan berat. Apalagi khas Jepang.

"Mungkin sehabis dari caffe, Len berniat mencari restoran tradisional. Makanya dia membawa notes itu." Miku mulai mengira-ngira dengan tampang sok detektif.

"Yaah... Lama di luar negeri membuatnya penasaran dengan makanan Jepang, mungkin." ujarku yang dibalas anggukan Miku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Rin ke caffe... Ngapain?" pertanyaan yang dari tadi kutakuti akhirnya keluar juga.

"Mengganjal perut saja." jawabku.

"Memang mau bepergian sampai perlu mengganjal perut? Biasanya kau langsung ke rumah, kan..." selidik Miku.

"Itu... Bukan apa-apa. Kata orang, orange parfait disana enak, jadi aku jalan kesana deh!" jawabku lancar. Kebohongan yang lancar. Bukan masalah besar...

"Ng... Rin. Itu makanan di meja punya siapa? Aku lapar..." ujar Miku sambil menyengir.

"Oh, itu untukmu, kok. Makan saja!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lega karena ternyata Miku tak melanjutkan pertanyaan tentang caffe bodoh itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Miku melahap makanannya. Setelah selesai makan, Miku izin pamit. Dasar Miku. Kalau energinya sudah terisi penuh, langsung pergi. Tak lama kemudian, Miku pulang meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Karena bosan, aku membolak-balikkan notes Len. Saat aku membuka halaman terakhir, aku mendapati tulisan dalam bahasa Jepang.

_Bagi yang menemukan buku ini, harap segera kembalikan ke Len Watson__: 080-xxx-xxx-xx0_

Lalu, terlintas ide di pikiranku untuk mengatakan pada Len bahwa notesnya ada di aku. Nanti, saat ia minta notes itu, aku bisa bertanya maksud halaman pertama dan menyangkut hobi memasaknya. Entahlah, ini licik atau bukan.

"Maaf Len, aku memang gadis yang banyak tanya." Gumamku sambil meraih handphone dan mengetik SMS untuk Len.

_Notes cokelatmu ada di aku, Len Watson._

Sent.

Tak perlu waktu lama, hingga handphoneku berdering menandakan SMS masuk. Dengan sekejap, aku membuka SMS itu yang kupikir dari Len.

_Siapa kau?_

Ahaha, aku lupa memberi tahu namaku. Tapi tak akan kuberi tahu sekarang! Aku memilih tombol 'balas' dan mulai mengetik balasannya.

_Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang penting kau perlu notes ini atau tidak?_

Tepat 2 menit setelah balasanku terkirim, balasan dari Len sudah sampai.

_Butuh. Siapapun kau, temui aku di halaman belakang Vocaloid Music Academy. Alamatnya jalan G nomor 2 sebelah toko buku. Kalau tidak jelas, hubungi aku. Sekarang juga._

Ya ampun, kelihatannya Len benar-benar membutuhkan notes itu sampai minta dikembalikan sekarang. Kenapa dia memilih sekolah sebagai tempat pertemuan? Ah, nanti kutanyakan. Aku langsung mengambil tas dan memasukkan notes Len kedalamnya. Aku segera turun kebawah dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Sambil berjalan, aku membalas lagi SMS terakhir Len.

_Aku tahu tempat itu. Sedang dalam perjalanan. _

Aku berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kutanyakan pada Len. Oh, tentang maksud halaman pertama, hobi memasak, yang dia lakukan di caffe, dan kenapa tempat yang dipilihnya sekolah.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang VMA. Diatas jam 12 siang sekolah masih dibuka untuk anak-anak yang masih mengikuti kelas privat mereka. Semua murid harus mengambil kelas privat. Aku juga ada kelas, yang jelas bukan hari Senin. Aku kan benci hari Senin. Ya ampun! Sekarang masih hari Senin! Kenapa rasanya lama sekali?

Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, ternyata Len belum datang. Aku memutuskan duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap laut. Ternyata melihat pemandangan seperti ini mampu menyejukkan pikiran. Birunya laut... Dan pegunungan yang samar-samar terlihat. Ini masih siang, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sangat sejuk...?

Saat sedang sibuk menikmati keindahan alam, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati. Ah, pasti Len. Aku menengok.

Benar saja, Len Watson berdiri canggung mengenakan baju yang sama saat di caffe.

"Hai, Len." sapaku. Len menyapukan pandangannya, lalu terdiam.

"Apa kau lihat orang yang mencariku?" tanyanya. Ah, aku tahu maksudnya. Pasti yang menemukan notes itu.

"Maksudmu yang menemukan notes cokelatmu?" tanyaku. Mata Len seketika membulat.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau, ya?" tanya Len dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi itu cukup menghibur. Tatapannya benar-benar lucu!

Aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil notes cokelat Len, lalu mengacungkannya. "Benar, ini kan, yang kau cari?"

"Kenapa ada di.. kamu?" tanya Len lagi sambil mendekatiku dan mencoba meraih notes ditanganku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk sedikit menjahili Len. Saat ia mencoba meraih notesnya, aku menarik tanganku menjauhkannya dari Len. "Untuk itu, aku ada beberapa pertanyaan."

"Kau..." Len terlihat kesal dan tangannya terkepal seperti hendak memukul, tapi pasti niat itu tak bisa dilakukannya.

"Maaf, Len," ujarku sambil berpura-pura menunjukkan rasa bersalah, "aku memang gadis yang banyak tanya."

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Halo! Akhirnya chapter 5 datang juga. Maaf ya, author agak malas, jadi baru dibuat sekarang. Author nggak yakin sih, chapter selanjutnya bakalan update cepet. Soalnya, author harus sekolah. Mungkin 4 bulan lagi...? Tapi author janji kalau ada waktu luang, author bakalan update. Tapi kalau ada waktu yaa... Author akan sangat sibuk, nggak yakin bakalan buka laptop atau nggak. Oke, daripada nggak jelas, saya bakalan balas review~**

**Namikaze Kyoko: **Yaa... Sifat mereka yang kepo itu seperti tak bisa terhapuskan, terutama Rin.. Sayangnya, notes Len bukan diary. Rin dan Miku juga berpikir begitu kok. Oke, ini update-annya...!

**akanemori: **Menurut author juga begitu... Kaito dan Len itu... hehe. Untuk kelanjutan hubungan Miku, lanjut baca aja ya. Nanti kamu akan nemuin sendir jawabannya xD(bilang aja author belom tau mau gimana Mikunya.. -,-). Oke, sudah dilanjutkan, kok!

**TsubomiLin-chan1224: **Makasih yaa... xD Ini update dari author spesial untuk kamuu.. xD ahaha

**Kirina Fujisaki: **Hai! Iya, ini lanjutannyaa. Iya, disini Kaito emang agak gimana gitu... Sabar ya! Suka Kaito ya? Terimakasih lho untuk fave nya :D

**Nah, terimakasih untuk 4 review yang sangat mendukung author melanjutkan fanfic ini. Untuk selanjutnya, author minta review yaa... Untuk meningkatkan kualitas cerita author dan tentunya nyemangatin :D Oke, after READ don't forget to REVIEW. Thx~:D**


End file.
